


Sansgore Snippets

by Wolfe_and_Windsilver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfe_and_Windsilver/pseuds/Wolfe_and_Windsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of most of the ideas I've had for this ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #20

Sans wasn’t sure why the description came to mind. Or why it seemed so fitting. But, “cute” was the only word he could think of that described Asgore’s current state. He’d left his regal attire behind, and came clad in a fluffy pink sweater and jeans. Despite his beard, the cold air turned his cheeks a bright scarlet. A small bird rested on the tip of his horn. If Sans hadn’t known the guy was the king, he could have passed as any monster from Snowdin. Hell, he looked like he could be related to that nice cream guy.

 

The furry goat-like monster stretched his arms above his head and sighed contently. His tail brushing against Sans’ shoulder briefly.

 

“Sans, I must thank you, I believe this is exactly what I needed.” Reaching up, he stroked the bluebird’s plumage. “Some fresh air...” The king paused and emphasised his statement with a deep breath. “And a nice change of scenery.”

 

“and some real food,” Sans added.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

Sans stared at the king and arched an eyebrow,

 

“I’ll have you know, I eat quite healthily!”

 

“gorey, buddy, i’ve seen your kitchen. failed pie attempts are not ‘healthy’.” Sans patted at Asgore’s usually well built frame. The sweater that was once snug over the large goat, now stretched forward to touch his slimming stomach.

 

As Asgore’s face fell, Sans winced. He hadn’t meant to bring up the king’s ex, especially not today. “sorry, gorey,” he apologized. “but maybe it’s time you you got back out into the dating game?”

 

At that, Asgore laughed aloud. Startling the bird, who flew away from her perch.

 

“Sans,” he said, fighting to speak through his chortles. “While I appreciate the sentiment, I believe Toriel and myself have ruined the idea of either of us being a desirable bachelor.”

 

Sans rolled his eyes in their sockets. “ _ please _ , big guy. handsome goat like you? you’ve got plenty of monsters down here who’d love the chance to get to know you. and that’s without the ‘king card’.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure monsters are lining up to date the one of the Nose Nuzzle Champions…”

 

“aw, you’re too hard on yourself. you and tori weren’t  _ that _ bad…”

 

Asgore raised an eyebrow at the skeleton. “Weren’t you one of the monsters making gagging noises at the speech when Tori called me ‘Fluffybuns’ by mistake?”

 

“okay, the two of you were insufferable.” Sans shrugged. “but we learned to forgive, and mostly forget. anyway, that’s the place up there.”

 

Sans pointed at the building he frequented when he was in the mood for food, which was fairly often. The outside was admittedly bland, as the owner saw no real point in making the only restaurant in town  Turning to see Asgore’s reaction, he caught he grimace on his muzzle a second before the other could hide it.

 

“i know it doesn’t look like much…” Sans admitted. “but the food is great, and the atmosphere is quiet. especially today, some type of special royal guard training.”

 

Asgore hesitated for a moment. “Shouldn’t you be at your checkpoints then?”

 

“i’m on break.” With that simple answer, Sans opened the door and pulled the king inside. 


	2. #19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely inspired by sansgore-aesthetic‘s amazing comic(http://sansgore-aesthetic.tumblr.com/post/134696964254/wolfeandwindsilver-i-did-it-this-took-longer)! Go check that out!

Mettaton slapped Asgore’s hand when the goat began rubbing at his horns.

“Asgore,” he sighed. “Dear, please. Leave it alone for five minutes.”

The larger monster groaned and clenched his fists at the uncomfortable sensation of the plant rubbing against his horns.

“I’m sorry Mettaton, but this is quite uncomfortable.”

Mettaton patted his hand comfortingly, eventually easing the fist open. “Sans has just texted Alphys to say he’s downstairs. I think you can hold out for a few more minutes.”

Asgore intertwined his fingers anxiously. “My friend, are you sure Sans will truly enjoy this? He is not one for ‘grand gestures’.”

Waving his hand, Mettaton scoffed. “Darling, this is tame, even by my standards. Now, he should be almost here. When he opens the door, wide smile!”

Ignoring the former king’s half hearted protests, Mettaton yanked him across the room to stand beside the entryway. He would be the first thing Sans saw when he walked through the door. Asgore’s heart fluttered as the door opened, and his snow covered boyfriend walked through it. After removing his hat and jacket, he turned towards Asgore, his eyes widened in surprise. The large goat, who had grown quite adept at reading Sans’ perpetual grin, wasn’t sure if it was just wishful thinking when he saw his eyes light up for a moment.

“So, um…” Asgore fumbled with his speaking. Realizing all eyes in the room were on him, he wondered if this was how Sans felt in public all the time.

“I mean… We, um…”

“Come here, big guy.”

Sans stepped closer, opening his arms as he moved, a signal he would only give to Asgore, who lifted him in his arms.

“I.. I mean.. Sans…”

The skeleton grinned at him, and silenced his stuttering with a kiss.

In the background, Asgore thought he could hear a faint, “finally” from Toriel. Much more clear, was Undyne’s yell of excitement, as well as Alphys’ protests. “W-wait! Undyne! I have cake in my mouth!”

To Asgore, the only thing that mattered was already in his arms.


	3. #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea stolen from inspired by @jadeyarts and @aquacycle‘s comic(http://jadeyarts.tumblr.com/post/134317718327/thanks-aquacycle-for-the-idea).

_Okay… just stay calm, you’ve practiced this one a million times._

Sucking in a shaky breath, Sans knocked on the door. His hands tightened around the stem of flowers for a fraction of a second as he heard a door open. Unfortunately, it was just Asgore’s nosy next door neighbor.

She stared at Sans for a moment before pulling the door to a crack. The better for her to peer out of. For reasons he couldn’t fathom, she seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with the relationship he had with Asgore.

Oh god, if she was next door. Did that mean she heard…

_Oh no… Isn’t his bedroom in that direction? No… No. No. No. Nononono._

Almost as if she was reading his thoughts, he caught her eyes give a twinkle of amusement. Sans felt his face flush at that. What if she told someone else on the floor. What if she talked to Asgore? What if…

“Sans? Are you alright?”

Stiffening in surprise, Sans realized he’d been staring at Asgore’s legs for the better part of the last few minutes. Ignoring what he knew to be stifled giggles, the skeleton grinned nervously at Asgore. Thrusting his bouquet forward, Sans attempted to recite his speech from memory.

“roses are red. violets are blue.”

 _Shit. Shitshitshit._  
  
“i know you like flowers…”

_Shitthisisdumb. Thisisareallybadidea._

“u-um…”

_I literally have nothing else.  
_

“t-tony hawk’s pro skater 2!” he blurted.

None of the three parties made a sound, aside from the sound of a door shutting hastily. Sans could only assume it was to hide the cackles that were sure to start any second now.

Asgore seemed stunned for a moment. Then his face turned red. He tried to cover his mouth with a paw, but that failed as he sputtered and shook with laughter.

Sans found himself laughing as well as all tension and worry drained from his bones. Still laughing, Asgore pulled his much smaller boyfriend into a hug, nuzzling him as he did so. As Sans hugged him back, he only had one thought in mind.

_Nailed it._


	4. #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to upload this one... So here it is.  
> Pun (And original idea) inspired by this :http://jadeyarts.tumblr.com/post/133458895332/ok

Asgore turned in the mirror, viewing himself from the side. Frowning, he poked his stomach and let out a sigh.

Sans looked up in concern when his fellow monster collapsed on the bed beside him. “what’s up, big guy?” he asked, setting his book aside he laid down beside him. “you in a baaa-ad mood?”

Asgore sighed again, subconsciously covering his stomach as he crossed his arms. “I…”

Now truly worried, Sans sat up and placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “gorey?”

“Sans, I’m nothing but a has-been king, from a failed nation with an overweight problem.”

“I’m a failure of a father, husband, and friend. Sans… I…”

He sat up shakily, staring at his hands.

“I’m a murderer. Why on Earth would you want to be with someone like that?”

Sans was frozen for a moment, unsure what to say. Steeling himself, he wrapped his arms around Asgore’s shoulders, bringing his face to the side.

“so what if you are?”

Clearing his throat, he tentatively released Asgore, moving to sit beside him.

“you’re a ‘has-been king’, i’m a washed up scientist. you think you failed your son, i’m certain i failed my best friend. you’re worried about your weight? gorey…”

He wiped at his sockets, which did almost nothing to stop the tears coming down his face.

“you don’t like your weight? i don’t like the fact that i can hardly work up the energy to get off the couch most days.”

“i’ve asked myself, every day, if this isn’t some joke. the king and me. sharing a home on the surface. i keep expecting to wake up in my bed in snowdin. with everyone thinking this was all a dream. cause there’s just no way someone like me deserves to be happy.”

“but asgore, being with you, it makes me happy. it makes me feel whole and alive.”

Sans reached for Asgore’s face, pulling his hair back so he could look him in the eyes.

“you’re perfect, not because i don’t see your faults… but because i look past them, the same way you look past mine. i don’t care about your past, gorey. or your gut. in my eyes…”

“you’re as-gorgeous.”

 


	5. #21

Asgore whimpering sadly as the show drew to a close for the last time. His paws clutched one of the couch cushions to his chest. Chuckling, Sans rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner.

 

“at least it all ended before it went the way of spongebob or something…”

 

Wiping a tear from his eye with a tissue, all the goat monster could do was nod in reluctant agreement.

 

“aw…” Sans soothed. “cheer up, gorey, it’s not like the show’s _falling_ off the air.”

 

Snorting despite himself, Asgore whined and pushed the hysterically laughing skeleton away. “That was horrible.”

 

Grinning, Sans pointed a finger at his boyfriend. “you laughed! i’m counting it as a win!”

 

Folding his arms, Asgore turned away, pouting.

 

“aw… babe…” Sans hugged one of his boyfriend’s furry arms and pulled. Obviously, his meager strength wasn’t enough to budge the much larger beast. “c’mon, i’m soooorry. i promise, i understand the _gravity_ of the situation.”

 

Asgore groaned and covered his face. “You’re so embarrassing.”

 

“aw, come on. you're just mad. with power and love!”

 

Grinning deviously, Asgore allowed himself to be tugged down, but he surprised the skeleton by falling on top of him.

 

“no fair!” Sans laughed as he was pinned. “get your furry butt off of me!”

 

Asgore hummed calmly, as if oblivious to his friend's plight. Making himself comfortable, or as comfortable as one could be when using a ribcage for a pillow. “Not until I hear a genuine apology.”

 

Sans thought it over for a moment. “nah,” he decided. “i can just sleep right here.”

 

And he proceeded to do just that. Laughing quietly, Asgore picked himself up and began cleaning up the empty bowls, cans, and other snack containers stacked on the coffee table. The skeleton didn’t do much with his regained freedom. In fact, Asgore could already hear his quiet snores. For now, all was peaceful.

 

The moment didn’t last, as Sans jolted awake with a gasp, a hand on his chest, blue ectoplasm pouring from his eye. In less than a second, Asgore was by his side.

 

“Sans,” he said firmly, using his voice to pull the skeleton from the nightmares plaguing his mind. Only when he was certain he had his full attention did Asgore lay a paw over Sans’ own hand. “You’re alright.” He smiled, stroking a thumb down his forearm. “I’m still here.”

 

The glow in his socket wavered, then faded completely. Pulling him in for a hug, Asgore felt the bony fingers clutching at his fur desperately as Sans sobbed into his chest. Asgore gave him as much time as he needed.

 

As the terror faded, Sans gave a final squeeze to Asgore’s back before letting go. With a half-hearted grin, he nodded at the unspoken question. Taking a tense breath, Asgore made a decision.

 

“I… I know we both agreed not to get anything for one another.” Asgore winced, he already sounded pitiful. “But I… bought you something.”

 

“Sorry,” he added, somberly.

 

“‘sorry’?” Sans repeated. Sitting forward, he gave the goat the closest thing he could to a kiss, taking an extra second to rub noses, or faces, with his boyfriend. “for what? being the love of my life?”

 

“gore, you’re a sweetheart. and that’s what i love about you. you’re the radius to my ulna, and that’s not about to change, kay?”

 

Asgore nodded. His fears slightly assuaged.

 

“good, now show me, you’ve got me all excited now.”

 

Smiling happily, Asgore took the hand of the smaller skeleton and led him to doors separating the apartment from the balcony. With a last shaky breath, he pushed them open to reveal the best telescope he could find on short notice. It was already set up, courtesy of Papyrus, and pointed at a brilliantly lit sky. The view from Asgore’s apartment was already incredible. The two had spent many nights just watching the sky from the comfort of this balcony.

 

Asgore realized Sans hadn’t moved since he unveiled his present, and felt his worries resurface.

 

“S-Sans, d-do you... like it?”

 

Somehow managing to smile wider than Asgore had seen in awhile, the skeleton threw his arms around the goat, causing him to stumble for a moment.

 

Laughing joyously, Asgore hugged him back. “I believe I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

“no bones about it.”

 

"Happy Valentines, love."

 

"back at ya, babe."


End file.
